De la vez que Dominique se interesó por el espejo de Oesed
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Dominique no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por el místico objeto después de la historia del profesor Binns en clase.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de nada me pertenece de este fic, tan solo la idea y el escrito en sí, personajes y lugares de Jotaká.

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Una chica pelirroja, de un pelo de color cercano al de la zanahoria en su esplendor, Dominique, se pasea por los largos pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Busca llegar a la Biblioteca, por una cosa que dieron hace poco en la lección Historia de la Magia, que había despertado irremediablemente su curiosidad...

_—...y así es como acabó este gran profesor, consumido ante su deseo en el legendario espejo de Oesed—terminó de contar el profesor Binns, mientras sus alumnos tomaban vagas notas en sus cuadernos, mientras apoyaban la cabeza en la mano o disimulaban un bostezo con la otra. _

_Dominique, sin embargo, sintió curiosidad por este objeto tan... curioso a la par que interesante. Por un momento se imaginó a sí misma delante de aquel... espejo tan especial. _

_La mano de la chica pelirroja se alzó por entre las soñolientas cabezas del resto de alumnos, y sus ojos tenían una chispa de deseo que nunca antes habían poseído... _

_—¿Sí, señorita...?—interrogó el profesor, algo sorprendido, pues hacia mucho que no le preguntaban algo en mitad de una clase._

_—Weasley—aclaró Minnie, antes de proceder con la cuestión—, ¿dónde se encuentra actualmente el espejo de Oesed?_

_Al profesor pareció sorprenderle algo la interrogación de la chica de tercero, pero enseguida le aclaró la duda, o más bien no:_

_—Me temo que se escapa de mis conocimientos, señorita Weasley. _

_Minnie se decepcionó un poco, pues esperaba saber la ubicación de aquel místico espejo que había captado su atención._

_—Pero—añadió Binns al ver su cara de decepción—, puede consultar algo sobre el objeto en cuestión en algún libro de la Biblioteca—le recomendó—. Hay muchos libros que hablan sobre este espejo. _

_A la muchacha pelirroja se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió un poco._

_—Gracias, profesor._

Dominique siguió su camino, tras descubrirse a sí misma parada, pensando en los sucesos acontecidos en su clase de Historia. Al final, dobló una esquina y divisó la puerta de la Biblioteca. Minnie se paró en seco antes de entrar, suspiró y finalmente, entró. La Biblioteca no estaba vacía, había un par de estudiantes leyendo algunos libros de Pociones, y Minnie vio como uno anotaba algo en un cuaderno. _Será algún trabajo, _se dijo y no le dio mayor importancia al asunto.

Dominique vaciló, pues no sabía la sección en la que podría encontrar lo que buscaba. Tras unos segundos, se decidió a preguntar a Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria.

—Perdone, ¿dónde podría encontrar un libro sobre el espejo de Oesed?—preguntó rápido y sin rodeos a la imponente señora.

La mujer se giró hacia la chica de pelo color zanahoria y le respondió con algo de frialdad:

—¿Para qué quieres tú un libro que hable de eso?

_Métase en sus asuntos... _susurró Minnie para sus adentros.

—Para un trabajo de Historia de la Magia—mintió. Era lo que mejor se le daba: mentir.

Pince arqueó una ceja y suspiró, mientras levantó su mano y señaló fríamente un pasillo algo apartado.

—Gracias—dijo a regañadientes Minnie, y salió disparada hacia aquel pasillo.

Dominique se encontró entre estanterías y estanterías de libros envueltos de polvo, un polvo muy espeso. Sin dudar, se puso a buscar lo que había venido a buscar: algo sobre el espejo de Oesed.

Al fin, tras un rato mirando varias estanterías, encontró lo que deseaba: _Los secretos del espejo de Oesed_, se llamaba el libro que cogió. Tenía la cubierta medio rota y solo se podía leer el título, y las páginas eran muy amarillentas ya.

Minnie tomó asiento en la primera mesa que pilló y abrió con ansiedad el destrozado libro. A Dominique Weasley la lectura no le apasionaba demasiado, la verdad sea dicha. Eso de la lectura y la música se lo dejaba a su hermana mayor, Victoire. Las tripas se le revolvieron al pensar en su perfectísima hermana mayor... Siempre había pensado que Vic hacía lo que hacía tan solo para que sus padres la adoraran, aunque después maduró y con ella, su mente, y empezó a entender que Victoire era así, y no se le podía hacer nada.

Y entendió también que ella misma tampoco podría cambiar nunca. Victoire era rubia, ella era pelirroja. Victoire era pálida y de piel como la porcelana y Dominique estaba bronceada por las horas que pasaba en la playa de al lado de su casa, nadando, y cubierta de pecas que había ganado de su ascendencia Weasley. Victoire era una prefecta de Gryffindor, y ella una simple Hufflepuff. Vic era la perfecta niña de sus padres, hacía exactamente lo que ellos querían, y Minnie por su parte era rebelde y a menudo discutía con su madre.

Eran diferentes. Eran hermanas. Eran comparadas. Y de la comparación la mejor era Victoire siempre...

Dominique no la odiaba, pero sí la envidiaba... algunas veces pensaba que ser como Victoire por una vez en su vida sería algo fantástico...

Dominique tenía los ojos llorosos, y decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y volver a su lectura. En tan solo un par de horas ya había llegado a la página final del escrito, y fue en la última línea cuando encontró lo que quería saber desde un principio en a clase del profesor Binns...

_"Se cree que el espejo está oculto en algún lugar del Colegio Hogwarts, pero no se sabe con certeza si esto es cierto, o solo una leyenda..."_

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es!—casi gritó Minnie, embargada por la emoción. En seguida escuchó como la bibliotecaria chitaba, y Minnie rodó los ojos. Cerró de un golpe el libro y lo devolvió a algún lugar de la estantería de donde lo había tomado, sin mucho cuidado, y procedió a abandonar a toda prisa la Biblioteca y ponerse a buscar el espejo por el que había empezado a tener cierta obsesión.

Minnie recorrió de cabo a rabo los pasillos de Hogwarts (al menos los que no estaba prohibido recorrer, aunque se acercó bastante a los límites de algunos), registrando todas las salas que se encontraba. Más de una vez (y más de dos) se había encontrado con compañeros suyos de casa, pero había pasado con un rápido hola y adiós de ellos. Había utilizado el mismo método cuando James había tratado de pararla para sugerirle una nueva broma, pero Minnie, molesta, se fue enseguida.

Se le pasó el tiempo volando, y cuando quiso acordar era ya de noche. _Ya es la hora_, se recordó, _la hora de ir a la cama..._ Pero el deseo de encontrar aquel objeto era inmanejable, y a la pequeña parte de Dominique que atendía a las leyes (que era pequeñísima y casi nunca aparecía en ella) fue derrotada por la cara de bromista y aventurera de Minnie, la parte que predominaba en ella. _Solo una sala más... _convenció a su parte racional.

La chica pelirroja escuchó a alguien caminar por los pasillos, y alertada se adentró por la primera puerta que encontró, en busca de refugio para, seguramente, el señor Filch, el conserje al cual todos odiaban.

Minnie pegó el oído a la puerta tras entrar en el aula, con respiración lenta. Escuchó como los pasos se acercaban, y más tarde se volvían a alejar. Dominique respiro más tranquilamente y se giró para inspeccionar la sala a la que había entrado. Estaba absolutamente vacía, exceptuando un gran bulto cubierto por una sábana oscura.

Dominique sintió gran curiosidad y se acercó hacia el objeto, que era un poco más alto que ella. De un tirón seco, la pelirroja destapó el misterioso artículo que había debajo de la sábana negra.

—¡Oh!—susurró, y contuvo el aliento unos segundos. _Esto es..._

¡El espejo de Oesed! ¡Lo había encontrado! Dominique inconscientemente había entrado en esa sala vacía... y ahí estaba, como si el destino se lo hubiese puesto en bandeja de plata: el espejo de Oesed.

Minnie tragó saliva ruidosamente y se miró en el espejo.

Al principio temió que lo que pudiese ver se convertiría en algo tan bonito que no se quisiera separar nunca del espejo, y le pasase como a aquel profesor una vez, como había contado el profesor Binns en su lección. Pero luego su temor se convirtió en deseo por conocer, en curiosidad, y miró a su reflejo a los ojos.

Primeramente se vio a sí misma, un reflejo normal y corriente, y temió por un segundo que ese no fuese el espejo que buscaba, que fuese un simple espejo de adorno, pero su temor infundado se disipó tan pronto como apareció.

Su reflejo empezó a cambiar, su pelo de color zanahoria se fue tiñendo poco a poco de un color rubio platino, muchísimo más brillante que el de su hermana Victoire, y que el de su madre Fleur. Minnie sonrió ligeramente. Entonces su piel fue palideciendo, y todo rastro de pecas fue eliminado. Tenía la piel inmaculada. Entonces, para rematar, su corbata del uniforme cambió, se volvió roja. Y una insignia de prefecta apareció en el uniforme. Se vio a si misma, sosteniendo una copa, que reconoció como la de Premio Anual. Su reflejo estaba sonriéndole, estaba feliz.

Por un momento a Minnie le gustaría ser así, mejor que su hermana. Pero volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que la imagen no era sino un reflejo de su deseo más profundo, una ilusión, una mentira.

Dominique no sería nunca eso que veía en el espejo. Nunca.

Minnie cubrió de nuevo el espejo con la sábana. Suspiró.

Puede que nunca pudiese ser tan perfecta como Victoire, pero ella era perfecta... a su manera.

Minnie volvió como un fantasma hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff, no sin tener que esquivar varias veces a Argus Filch, que vigilaba como alma en pena los pasillos.

Y desde ese día Dominique no volvió a desear ser como su hermana Victoire.

Porque Dominique tenía su propia perfección.


End file.
